Rule of Three
by Scribbler17
Summary: Barry and Iris each reveal who's on their respective Three Lists.
From her side of the couch, Iris turns to Barry as the end credits for _Rebel Without a Cause_ roll across the screen.

"Wow. I honestly thought that was going to be so pretentious, but I'd go as far as saying it was the best coming-of-age story I've ever seen."

Barry nods thoughtfully before sitting up eagerly to switch the television back to the movie selection menu. He too had enjoyed the film more than he anticipated he would, but was excited for what they had lined up to watch next.

"Number 60 on the list is _Raiders of the Lost Ark,"_ he gushes, barely able to contain his glee.

She shoots him an exasperated glance. "Barry, how many times have you seen each Indiana Jones?"

"Hey, we agreed that we were going to watch every single film on the list in order together, even if one of us has already seen it." It was true: they kept a printed copy of AFI's 100 Greatest Movies taped to their refrigerator, and since landing their own apartment had dedicated their weekends to staying in and working their way down the list of films. "I can't let you go on with your life without seeing this one, Iris. Trust me," he insists.

"Whatever you say," she sighs, but she smiles anyway. Barry knows it's because she loves that at his most earnest, he's a fanboy.

"Speaking of lists, and in light of the movie," she starts, stretching her bare legs onto the limited coffee table space that wasn't cluttered with empty pizza boxes. "If James Dean were alive today, I would so give him a spot on my current Three List. I'm still reeling from his beauty."

"Three List?" Barry pauses from sorting through the movie titles to furrow his thick brows at her, genuinely confused.

"The Guilt-Free Three. My list of three guys I'm allowed to cheat on you with," she says plainly, reaching for the carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream she was spooning from throughout the movie.

Realization dawns over him as he recalls the memory of the first time he learned just what a Three List was and _who_ hadinspired that discovery.

"Please don't tell me Oliver is on this list again…"

Her ensuing laughter is so hysterical that she throws her head back and needs a minute to compose herself.

"What was I thinking back then?" She shakes her head and scoops the last of the melted ice cream into her mouth, licking the spoon for good measure. "Though I will say, the new suit is doing him well. Makes his arms look _four_ times the size of yours."

"Don't act like you don't love these arms," Barry jokes, flexing his biceps through his T-shirt.

Iris sets the empty container aside to climb over the pillows and curl against him with a giggle. "I guess they'll do," she teases, smiling into his neck. "Especially when I'm cold."

He obliges by wrapping both arms around her and leaning back into the sofa cushion, shifting so she can nestle comfortably next to him.

"So…who's on your list?" he inquires casually, resting his cheek over her head and rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm. He trusts Iris more than anyone, and the entire concept of a cheat list is so amusing to him that there's no room for him to be jealous.

He senses her chest quiver against him as she chuckles.

"Number one: Zayn Malik."

He gasps with mock indignation from his position above her. "He betrayed One Direction! How could you?"

"Hush. That voice was crafted for a solo career," she asserts. "Two: Idris Elba."

"Look, Iris. I want to sleep with him just as much as you do, but as a hardcore Trekkie, I can't approve of anyone with a role in the Star Trek reboot," he remarks seriously. "When will Hollywood get that that NOTHING will top the original series?"

"And last but not least," she continues, no doubt to stop him from going into a full rant against the recent Star Trek films (which he can't blame her for, it's a touchy subject for him that's lead to multiple heated debates with Cisco). "Hugh Jackman."

"I have…no objections to him. He is a singing, dancing hunk," he chokes out, eliciting another snicker from her. "Gotta say, your taste has improved. You've come a long way since Oliver."

She lifts her head to beam smugly at him.

"I mean of course you have: you ended up with _me_."

That earns him a playful smack.

"By the way, the Three List is constantly being revised and updated. Just so you know and are prepared," she smirks. "Your turn."

"My turn?" he asks, looking down at her quizzically.

"This is an equal opportunity relationship," she contends. "Who's on your Three List?"

He stares down at Iris in his arms, studying her face carefully. She's looking up at him expectantly, her black eyes curious, when her lips curve slightly upward. Without warning, something deep in his abdomen flutters.

 _How?_ He thinks silently to himself, a question he's posed infinite times before. But no matter how many times he asks it, he knows he could scour all the neuroscience and biochemistry textbooks he owns and still wouldn't find a satisfactory answer.

He inches closer to her, brings a hand beneath her chin to slowly raise her face to him. Gently, he presses his mouth to her forehead, just between her brows.

"Iris West."

He moves down to kiss her nose.

"Iris West."

He pauses when their mouths are aligned just to temporarily hold her gaze before brushing his lips over hers.

"Iris West," he breathes.


End file.
